Mate
'Mate, 'also known as '''drug dealer Mate, '''is a resident of Petronas City, who works as a drug dealer. Mate is the biggest drug dealer in the city, who works for Lorcione crime family. His customers include Santa Claus Bifsi II, Kobrioce LeMuerta, Patrik Apatomus, Martin Stanić, and Donny Delure. History Mate's early life is unknown. He arrived to Petronas City in late March 2011, and soon, got a flat in Brickyard Buildings. On his building, next to the entrance door, he put a sign saying he is selling drugs. Petronas City In December 2011, Mate was going home, but soon, Santa Claus Bifsi II. arrived to the city. Mate introduced him to drugs, and was happy, since Santa had money and was buying drugs from Mate all the time. The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 3 In September 2011, drug dealer Mate was one of many people that watched Martin Gellenvary's final speech about Anne Zallery. Winter in Petronas In Winter in Petronas, Mate was leaving Vito Mancione's house, after a job he did there, but was stopped by Lorgo. He then asked his boss Lorgo if he would like to buy a "bomb", his synonym for drugs. Santa's Story In March 2012, Mate used to trick Santa Claus Bifsi II. by making him pay twice, since Santa was always high and believed Mate. After Mate learned that Santa is losing his money, drug dealer was in a bad mood, and decided to visit Icerman. Few days later, Mate learned that new, Von Dolph Company opened, and that the company needed a cleaner. After he told that to Santa, Santa accepted to work there, however, he quit the job the same day he started working. Again, after some time, Santa visited Mate, and begged the dealer to give him free drugs, but Mate didn't want to do it, so he closed the door of his flat. However, Santa soon got a new job (he had to work for gypsies), and he started buying drugs from Mate once again, and Mate was very happy. The Coherents In The Coherents - Part 1, drug dealer Mate was seen only briefly in a flashback of Santa's Story. However, in The Coherents - Part 2, Mate was leaving Vito Mancione's building, but was stopped by Santa Claus Bifsi II., who he talked to. A Mafia Story In late March 2012, Lorgo, Mate's boss, visited the dealer, and told him to give him money Mate had to give him every week or so. Mate didn't have much money at that point, since Santa stopped buying drugs from him, so he had few days to get the money. Santa's Night In April 2012, Mate was going to Pavlek Miškina Elementary School, and was seen by his friend, Santa Claus. He then told Santa about the night before, which shock Santa. Wolf Man In late April 2012, Mate was standing outside Pavlek Miškina Elementary School, just like any other day, and soon, professor from the school, Predrag Vukičević, appeared. Professor told Mate to move, but Mate refused, and Predrag told him that he will call the police. It is unknown if he ever called the police. Statko's Back One day, soon after he was released from prison, Statko Stanić returned to his home, only to find his father, Martin, talking to Mate. Mate wanted to trick Martin by selling him "a machine for hurting back", which was in fact, a drug. Statko didn't believe Mate, and after he mentioned drugs, Mate soon left, saying he has to see a dentist, in the middle of a night. Patrik the Champion Patrik Apatomus, Element Duel fighter, one day visited Mate, who sold him drugs. Patrik was happy, and thought Mate's drugs would help him win the Element Duel World Tournament, but the fighter didn't know that Mate is also selling drugs to Kobrioce LeMuerta. Story of Claus In Story of Claus, Santa Claus Bifsi II. and his friend Neil visited drug dealer Mate, and asked him about Claus Wand they had to find. Of course, Mate didn't know anything about the wand, however, in Mate's flat, Bifsi and Neil agreed to find the wand. This is Life One day, Mate was leaving Vito Mancione's building, and he saw Statko Stanić. At first, he asked him if he's interested in drugs, but then told him to visit The Great Edip, and tell him a secret code. He then left, and Statko was confused. After some time, Mate was leaving Icerman's Strip Club, and he bumped into Statko Stanić, once again. Statko then told him that he indeed visited The Great Edip, but Edip was rather mad, and told Statko to tell Mate that he will kill St. Nicholas. Mate was angry, because he always loved St. Nicholas, and told Statko to tell Edip to "go fuck himself". Bifsi and Friends One morning, in October 2012, Mate was walking on the streets of Petronas, and he bumped into St. Nicholas. He then told St. Nicholas that he should be careful, because The Great Edip was after him. St. Nicholas was confused. Helliar's Problem After his friend, Santa Claus Bifsi II. went to court, because he was accused of killing young Amanda. Mate was brought to the courtroom, as Santa's second witness, and when he entered the courtroom, he asked if anyone's interested in his "bombs", synonym for drugs. Mate then told everyone that Bifsi is not guilty, because at the time of Amanda's murder, he was buying drugs at his place. However, judge Omelijo, after hearing Mate's statement, wanted to accuse Mate for selling drugs, but Bifsi told the judge that this is not about drugs, but rather about death of Amanda. Bifsi was then pronounced as being not guilty, and outside the courtroom, Mate talked to Bifsi. Trivia *Mate sells drugs to many people, and he is the biggest drug dealer in the city. *Mate was already on court, because when he entered the courtroom in Helliar's Problem, ''he told judge Omelijo that he knows the procedure. Appearances *''Santa's Story *''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 3 (Seen briefly) *''The Coherents - Part 1 ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) *''The Coherents - Part 2 *''A Mafia Story'' *''Santa's Night'' *''Wolf Man'' *''Statko's Back'' *''Patrik the Champion'' *''Story of Claus'' *''This is Life'' *''Bifsi and Friends'' *''Helliar's Problem'' *''Winter in Petronas'' Gallery 2012-03-07 17.13.50.png|Mate in Santa's flat. 2012-09-22_19.32.56.png|Mate in his home. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Criminals Category:Mafia Category:Lorcione members